1. Field of the Invention
The system and method of this invention reside in the area of utilization of rain and/or ground water that passes into a building and more particularly relate to a structure and method of accumulating rain or ground water that seeps into a building, storing such water in one or more holding tanks and then utilizing such water at a later time for ground watering or other purposes.
2. History of the Prior Art
Sump pumps are well known in the prior art. Such pumps will take the water that passes into the basement of a building, sometimes below the floor level, and pump it through pipes to drains or to the outside of the building to avoid flooding of the building or prevent damp basements if such water were allowed to accumulate in the building. Such water frequently passes into a building while it is raining so that expelling the water at the same time that it is raining gains no additional benefit as far as lawn-watering is concerned. Further, users of water for outdoor purposes usually do not participate in such activities while it is raining.